1. Field
The invention relates to picking up and moving large bales of material and to apparatus for accomplishing same.
2. State of the Art
Various equipment is used for handling bales of material. Generally, the apparatus is used in combination with fork lift trucks or the like, and have been used mainly in warehouses. Representative apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,762; 3,876,093; and 3,929,366.
Recently, farm apparatus has been developed for producing large, cylindrical shaped bales of hay. These bales have a diameter of up to about 4 or 5 feet and a length of up to about 5 or 6 feet. There has yet to be developed convenient apparatus for moving the large bales of hay from the field to storage. An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and easy to use in picking up and moving large bales of material, such as the large bales of hay.